


Veritaserum

by Ren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wants the truth for Malfoy and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritaserum

**Author's Note:**

> More flash fic written in ten minutes for a challenge.

"So," Ron said. "Since we're gathered here in this small and informal reunion, celebrating House unity or whatever..."

"We're really happy that all of you could make it," Hermione interrupted him, looking around the circle of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even a couple of sullen-looking Slytherins. It was mostly the old DA members, and they'd all been very surprised when Malfoy and Parkinson had shown up.

"By the way, I spiked your drinks with Veritaserum," Ron continued in a tone that reminded Hermione of Fred and George on their worst days.

"Ron!" she hissed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing at all," he replied airily. "I just thought it would be nice, you know, to have a friendly chat. And there are no secrets between friends, isn't that so, Malfoy?"

Ron's grin widened as he turned to Malfoy, who glared at his half-empty glass and hastily set it down.

"You didn't!" Hermione exclaimed, but Ron just nodded. Along him, the Gryffindor boys started snickering.

"Oh yes, I did," Ron replied. "So, Malfoy, would you care to tell us why you're here? And don't give us any crap about wanting to be our friend, because I don't buy it."

"Of course not," Malfoy scoffed. "I couldn't care less about you, or Granger, or your precious House unity. I just came because I know Potter would be here and I always fancied him."

There was a chorus of surprised gasps, and then Harry stood up.

"Er," Ron began. "Sorry mate, I didn't expect that to happen..."

Harry ignored him. "Malfoy, you're an idiot and a pain in the ass," he said. "But somehow I always fancied you too. Wanna snog?"

"Sure," Malfoy replied. Harry grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Oh well," Pansy said. "I guess this explains a lot."

"You and I," Hermione told Ron. "Are going to have words later."


End file.
